Pineapple Pizza 2: Electric Goobaloo
It was 4 days after the murder incident at BonziBuddy’s house, where Goobsguy had ate Bonzi and raped Audrey to the point where she exploded into a puddle of goobjuice. The cops had come and gone to investigate the remains, but the goobjuice had gotten so radioactive that nobody could go within 3 feet of it without dissolving into a puddle of goobjuice themselves. The neighbors had even been reporting the goobjuice was moving; whenever somebody walked past Bonzi’s window the goobjuice would gravitate towards the window and try to eat them, but it always fails because the windows and doors of the room were nailed shut by cops. But, as the hours went on, the goobjuice got smarter. It could move around the room by itself, opened the drawers in the room, and even consumed Bonzi’s decapitated head and hand. By the time a full 24 hours had gone by, the goobjuice was capable of shapeshifting. It turned into a big arm with a screwdriver and started to unscrew the nails on the door. When it finally got the door opened, it started multiplying into separate yet equally split groups, which all transformed into a new version of Audrey. The Audrey clones made a beeline out the door, and to Bonzi’s car. They all hardly fit, but seeing how they were made entirely of goobjuice they made it work. Meanwhile at Goobsguy’s house, he was still taking an immense amount of pride about murdering Bonzi and raping Audrey. He wanted to brag to someone, so he had Farrah, Monika, and Snoop Dogg over to his house. As they all smoked their own personal blunts, Goob was chattering about the exact details of how he did it, and what became of Audrey. Farrah opened her mouth to talk after 10 minutes, but when she did they heard a knock at the door. Snoop Dogg let them in, only to be greeted by 12 slimelike Audrey clones. They barged in and grabbed each member of the group and stuffed them all in Bonzi’s trunk, then took off. They were stuck in there for a long time. The 12 Audrey clones even took out some of the goobjuice from their arms and made wings on the car so they could fly. When they finally got out they were at a weird storage unit in Australia. The already oversized group of 16 were greeted by LakituBro, Mee6, D Mack, and Luis Fonzi. They all went inside, but the only thing in there were a bunch of mattresses, a couple pieces of bedding, and a table lamp. The 12 Audreys and the 4 occupants started to get undressed, which confused Goob as he had already had so much sex that he had temporarily forgotten what it is. But when he finally remembered, he realized all 12 Audreys were butt naked and both his dongs expanded to the point where they rip his pants. Farrah and Monika, confused, followed suit with everyone else, and Snoop Dogg simply continued to smoke weed. At this point, 6 of the Audreys were having sex with the occupants, 3 were seducing Goob into oblivion, and another 3 were trying to fuck Farrah, Monika, and Snoop Dogg. Audrey #10 found it pretty easy to get Farrah inside her, as she turned herself into a trap at Motu’s house. Audrey #11 just covered Monika in goobjuice and forced her to submit. Audrey #12 was too stoned to function, so Snoop Dogg fucked her anyways. But back to our hero Goob, was completely blasted with horniness. He was numb/oblivious to everything except the goobjuice Audreys fucking him through all 3 major orifices: dick, ass, and oral. The only thing that was left unfucked was Goobsguy’s newly grown tentacle dick, which he split into 3 and stuck up the asses of all 3 Audreys. The occupants seemed to be having a blast taking turns on their 6 Audreys, behaving as if this hypnotic humanoid goobjuice was perfectly normal. Farrah and Monika, although uncomfortable at first, ended up being alright with the situation. Snoop Dogg just continued to smoke weed. But Goob, however, had completely lost all sense of consciousness or human life, except the Audreys around him. He had been cumming at a rate at 12 times per 3.14 seconds, and his dicks were starting to bleed. The slightly bloody Audreys were getting more and more powerful with each goobjuice injection, eventually being able to make more versions of themselves. Eventually, Goob was literally drowning in a huge pile of at least 20 Audreys, all fucking him in orifices he didn’t even know he had. This didn’t go on long, because Goob finally began to melt. His body parts were merging with the goobjuice clones around him. Eventually, he had experienced such pure ecstasy that he became a dissentient slave to the goobjuice Audreys. His blood and DNA had been replaced with their goobjuice. As everyone else continued minding their own business, Goobsguy and his 20 owners walked off, out to take over the world. Category:Busts Category:Goob Bust